Triangle Love Story
by Itshu
Summary: Hanya kumpulan Kisah Cinta segitiga antara Kris, Tao, dan orang-orang yang mencintai dan dicintai mereka.


.

.

.

.

**_Love of A Fool_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Cast : Wu Yi Fan, Huang Zi Tao, Oh Sehun, Kim Joong Myeon a.k Suho, JoTwins, and ? a.k Someone.

Rate : T

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading ~!

...

Someone POV

.

.

"_Gege_, bisa kau tolong aku?" tanyaseorang lelaki berwajah imut pada lelaki jangkung di hadapannya yang tengah sibuk membaca buku.

Mendongakkan kepalanya, lelaki bertubuh tinggi itu balik menatap sembari memiringkan kepalanya. "apa?" ucapnya sembari tersenyum simpul.

"bisa _Gege_ gantikan aku piket hari ini? Aku ada keperluan penting dan harus pulang lebih awal, bisa tolong aku? Besok aku akan mentraktirmu makan siang sepuasnya, kau mau _ne_?"

Tersenyum lebih lebar sembari menundukkan kepala. Lelaki bernama Wu Yi Fan itu menganggukan kepala sembari tertawa kecil. Aneh, pikirku. Kenapa ia terlihat senang saat lelaki berwajah imut itu—lagi-lagi—meminta tolong padanya untuk melakukan tugas piket yang menurutku menyebalkan? Entahlah.

"benarkah? _Wah_ … _Gege_ memang yang paling baik!" puji lelaki bernama Huang Zi Tao itu, sembari tersenyum lebar.

"Sehun-ie pasti senang aku bisa menemaninya membeli sepatu! _Gege_, aku ke kelasnya dulu _ne_?"pamit Zi Tao—nama panggilannya, seraya bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"_ne_" jawab Yi Fan lembut sembari tersenyum, lagi.

Menatap kepergian Zi Tao, aku dapat melihat pancaran kebahagian di mata lelaki jangkung itu mulai meredup dan kian menghilang dari mata tajamnya yang selalu terlihat lembut saat berhadapan dengan Huang Zi Tao. Ya, Wu Yi Fan yang terkenal dingin dan memiliki mata tajam itu akan terlihat sangat berbeda saat ada Zi Tao dihadapannya.

Aku tak pernah tau secara pasti kenapa Wu Yi Fan dapat begitu lembut pada lelaki bermata panda itu, aku juga tak pernah tau bagaimana awalnya Yi Fan menyukai ZiTao. Aku tak pernah mengetahui hal itu. Tapi aku tau kenapa pancaran kebahagiaan di matanya menghilang, aku tau pasti. Dan aku rasa, kalianpun tau alasannya.

Karena Huang Zi Tao yang di sukainya menyukai Oh Sehun. Adik kelas, sekaligus adik sepupunya. Mengenaskan, menurutku. Tapi itulah kenyataanya.

Menatap keluar jendela, Yi Fan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lapangan sekolah yang nampak ramai di lalui para siswa yang tengah menikmati istirahat. Senyuman janggal kembali tercetak di wajah dinginnya yang jarang berekspresi, tidak terlalu terlihat, tapi begitu jelas di mataku kalau ia tengah menyembunyikan rasa sakit hatinya di balik senyuman miliknya.

'_Hey_ _WuYi Fan, kau orang paling bodoh sekaligus terhebat yang pernah kutemui_'

.

.

.

.

"apa Yi Fan masih melakukan tindakan bodohnya?" tanya Suho, teman satu Club sepak bolaku sembari mengganti seragam sekolahnya dengan seragam latihan.

"yah, seperti itulah. Bahkan semakin hari tindakannya semakin bodoh" ucapku sembari mengganti sepatu.

"begitukah?"ucapnya sembari tersenyum, mengejek. Aku ikut tersenyum. Duduk di kursi, seraya menyandarkan punggungku pada sandaran kursi. Menunggu Suho selesai.

Ruang ganti saat ini hanya di isi oleh kami berdua, sementara anggota tim sepak bola lainnya sudah berada di lapangan. Jadi tak heran kalau kami dengan santainya membicarakan Yi Fan, toh tak akan ada yang mendengar.

Apa? Kalian berfikir kami laki-laki penggosip? Menyebalkan. Kami bukan penggosip. Kami hanya berdiskusi. Catat itu.

Kami membicarakan dia karena kami peduli padanya. Meski kami bukan sahabat dekatnya—atau mungkin tidak ia anggap teman. Aku dan Suho masih memiliki cukup hati untuk merasa prihatin padanya. Setidaknya, aku dan Suho cukup mengenal Yi Fan ketimbang siswa kelas 3 JYS Senior High School lainnya yang bakan tak mengenalnya sama sekali.

Perlu kalian ketahui, Wu Yi Fan bukanlah lelaki _popular _di sekolah kami. Wajahnya memang terbilang tampan dan pantas menduduki jajaran pangeran sekolah layaknya Suho, dan Kyuhyun—si Jenius menyebalkan dari kelas sebelah. Namun sifatnya yang dingin, acuh, dan enggan berekspresi membuat para siswa enggan mengenalnya.

Dia takakan berbicara jika tidak di tanya, tak akan tertawa sekalipun Xiumin—badut kelas kami—melawak, bahkan tak pernah tertarik pada apapun yang terjadi disekolah. Ia hanya jalan menuju kelas dalam diam, duduk di kursi miliknya yang terletak dekat jendela kelas sembari membaca buku, melalui pelajaran seolah hanya melihat guru yang mengajar, dan terakhir, ia baru akan meninggalkan kursinya saat kelas telah tak berpenghuni.

Berjalan santai, dan tanpa ekspresi. Acuh.

"ayo!" ucap Suho menghentikan lamunanku. Beranjak dari tempat duduk, aku pun melangkahkan kakiku di belakangnya.

Aku dan Suho cukup mengenalnya karena kami bertiga bersekolah di satu sekolah yang sama sejak kelas 2 Junior High School. Suho sekelas dengannya saat kelas 2, lalu menginjak kelas 3 kami di letakkan pada kelas yang sama. Awalnya kami—Aku dan Suho. Hanya menganggapnya sekedar teman sekelas, seperti teman kami yang lainnya.

Namun sejak kami tidur di satu kamar yang sama saat acara perpisahan sekolah dan saling menceritakan sedikit kisah kami satu sama lain, aku dan Suho sadar kalau Yi Fan juga sama seperti kami. Seorang anak _broken home_.

_Yeah_, aku adalah anak _broken home_. Orang tuaku bercerai saat aku lulus sekolah dasar, tepat di hari yang harusnya menjadi hari yang palingku banggakan karena untuk pertama dan terakhir, aku mendapat juara pertama disekolah. Pertama, karena sebelumnya aku tak memiliki keinginan untuk membanggakan orang tuaku. Juga menjadi yang terakhir, karena bagiku juara atau tidak orang tuaku juga tak akan peduli padaku.

Usai perceraian itu, aku di asuh _halmeonie _dan pindah ke Seoul. Tak ada perubahan padaku, karena sebelum bercerai pun, kondisiku sama saja. Tidak di perhatikan.

Lain halnyadengan Suho, orang tuanya bercerai karena ibu Suho ketahuan berselingkuh saat ia kelas satu sekolah menengah awal. Dan sejak itu ia menjadi orang yang tertutup dan sangat selektif saat memilih teman. Selebihnya, ia sama berubah.

Tetapi lain halnya dengan Yi Fan, dia sangat berubah. Suho yang mengatakannya padaku. Meski tak pernah memiliki teman dekat, Yi Fan saat pertama kali pindah ke sekolah kami—aku dan Suho, adalah sosok yang murah senyum dan ekspresif. Meski sejak awal pendiam, ia masih mau bergaul dan menyapa siswa lainnya saat menuju kelas.

Namun saat kenaikan kelas dua dan orang tuanya bercerai, Yi Fan berubah drastis. Ia tak pernah lagi tersenyum, tak pernah lagi berekspresi, menyapa, bahkan sangat dingin.

Saat mengetahui nasip kami serupa, aku dan Suho langsung menganggapnya teman secara tak langsung. Lucu memang, tapi sekali lagi, itulah kenyataannya.

Kami tak pernah mengobrol seperti siswa kebanyakan, tapi kami selalu berada di mejamakan yang sama untuk menghabiskan istirahat. Saat di meja, hanya aku dan Suho yang berbicara dan mengobrol, tapi kami tau. Yi Fan mendengarkan pembicaraan kami dan mencoba merespon meski hanya dengan tersenyum tipis, nyaris tak terlihat.

.

.

.

.

Huang Zi Tao, dia adalah siswa pindahan dari China di semester ganjil kelas satu. Ceria, murah senyum, hangat, dan polos. Dapat di katakan, Zi Tao adalah kebalikan YiFan.

Entah tuhan mengirimkan Zi Tao pada Yi Fan karena bosan melihatnya seperti boneka berjalan, atau ia mengirimkan Yi Fan pada Zi Tao sebagai malaikat penolongnya.

Lugu di padu Polos. Itulah hal yang sering kali membuat Huang Zi Tao berada dalam masalah, ia sering kali di jebak oleh siswa laki-laki yang menyukainya dan hampir membuatnya tanpa busana di gudang sekolah. Namun beruntung, Yi Fan menolongnya. Dan saat para gadis yang para lelakinya terpikat Zi Tao akan melabraknya, Yi Fan akan berdiri di belakang Zi Tao dan menatap tajam dengan aura membunuh yang membuat gadis-gadis itu mengurungkan niatnya.

_Huang ZiTao, karenamu aku sadar. Ternyata Lugu dan dungu tak berbeda jauh._

Sama-sama berasal dari China. Itu lah hal yang menyatukan mereka. Sekalipun sudah memahami bahasa Korea, Zi Tao adalah penulis huruf _hangul _yang buruk. Dia sering kali di tertawakan di depan kelas saat di suruh menjawab soal, dan selalu mendapat nilai kebakaran pada pelajaran sastra.

Sadar jika mereka berasal dari Negara yang sama saat ia mengembalikan buku Yi Fan yang tertinggal di laci dan melihat namanya, Zi Tao memberanikan diri untuk meminta Yi Fan menolongnya memahami tulisan _hangul _yang di matanya terlihat asing itu.

Aku tak tau bagaimana ia meminta tolong pada Yi Fan, aku pun tak tau kenapa Yi Fan maumengajarinya menulis. Tapi yang kuketahui, mereka menjadi dekat karena hal itu.

"Sehun!"panggil Zi Tao pada salah satu lelaki yang tengah beristirahat di sisi lapangan olah raga.

Oh Sehun,adik kelasku dari kelas 2.B itu nampak tersenyum sembari melambaikan tangannya pada lelaki berwajah manis yang tengah membawakan sebotol air mineral di tangan kanannya.

"kemesraanyang menyakitkan mata" lirih Suho sembari mengeringkan keringatnya.

Aku tersenyum miris. Rasanya aku ingin berteriak pada lelaki bernama Zi Tao itu. "Apa kau tidak pernah melihat pengorbanan Yi Fan padamu!" itulah yang selalu ingin keluar dari tenggorokanku saat melihatnya bersama Sehun. Tetapi kalimat itu selalu tertahan di bibirku saat mengingat senyuman sedih Yi Fan, aku tak mungkin mengatakannnya.

Berlalu sembari berpegangan tangan, Suho terlihat menghela nafas pasrah. 'mereka sudah tak terpisahkan' atau 'Yi Fan sudah tak memiliki kesempatan' mungkin itu lah pemikirannya. Menepuk bahunya perlahan, aku memberi isyarat padanya untuk keruang ganti.

'_Hey Huang Zi Tao, kau adalah manusia paling polos bercampur dungu yang pernah kutemui di dunia ini_'

.

.

.

.

Rapih dan bersih, itulah yang terlihat di hadapanku saat memasuki kelas untuk mengambil kotak kacamata bacaku yang tertinggal. Namun langkahku langsung terhenti saat iris mataku menangkap sosok Yi Fan yang tengah duduk di jendela kelas sembari membaca buku.

Berjalan perlahan, aku mencoba untuk tidak mengganggunya. Menuju tempat dudukku, aku langsung memasukkan kotak kacamataku ke dalam tas.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada Yi Fan, ia menatapku sembari tersenyum. Bingung, aku menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman tipis padanya. "kau belum pulang?" ucapku pada akhirnya.

"aku bar umau pulang" jawab lelaki jangkung itu, seraya berjalan menuju pintu kelas. Akupun mengikutinya keluar kelas.

Sepi, mengingat sudah dari tiga jam yang lalu para siswa meninggalkan kelas. Hanya ada suara langkah kaki beradu selama kami berjalan melintasi koridor sekolah. Aku tak tau harus menanyakan apa, sementara Yi Fan sama sekali tak terlihat berminat memulai pembicaraan.

"di mana rumahmu?" tanyaku saat kami berada di halte sekolah. Meski cukup sering memperhatikannya, baru kali ini aku melihatnya secara dekat saat pulang. Karena seperti yang kukatakan, dia selalu pulang saat kelas sudah kosong.

Ia menatapku, terlihat aneh. Lalu ia tersenyum sembari menunduk.

"bukankah rumah kita searah?" ucapnya, masih dengan senyum kecil di bibirnya.

"hah?" aku membuka mulut. Dan ia kembali tersenyum sembari merundukkan kepala.

"kenapa aku tak pernah melihatmu?" tanyaku. Yi Fan menaikkan bahu.

"hey!"

Ia menaikkan alis heran. "apa?" tanyanya dengan wajah datar.

Menghela nafas. "tidak jadi" jawabku.

Dan lagi-lagi, kami hanya saling membisu hingga bis tujuan kami tiba. Tidak terlalu ramai, mengingat ini bukan jam sibuk. Ia mendudukan diri di salah satu kursi dekat jendela, dan aku pun duduk di samping kirinya.

Berkutat dalam kesunyian, tak terasa aku hampir sampai pada tujuanku. Yi Fan terlihat asik memandang ke luar jendela. "kau turun di mana?" tanyaku.

"dua haltel agi" jawabnya sembari menoleh ke arahku.

"aku duluan _ne_?" ucapku sembari bangkit daritempat dudukku. "_ne_" jawabnya sembari tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

Hari initerlihat sedikit berbeda dari hari biasa. Suho tidak duduk di sampingku, dan ikut menghabiskan makan siangnya bersamaku dan Yi Fan di satu meja yang tidak terlalu masalah untukku, karena beberapa hari ini ia lebih sering menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya bersama kekasih barunya. Namun, Yi Fan terlihat sangat berbeda hari ini.

Ia nampak ceria, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman yang tak kunjung luntur dari terlihat bahagia, itu bagus. Tetapi, aku melihat kesedihan di balik senyum itu.

"kau kenapa?" tanyaku

Ia menatapku sembari tersenyum lebar. "aku sedang bahagia" jawab Yi Fan seraya menghela nafas.

"kenapa?"

Yi Fan terdiam, menunduk sejenak, lalu menatap ke satu titik di belakang bahuku, matanya nampak sangat menyedihkan, namun di detik berikutnya … ia mengembangkan senyumnya kembali. Mengikuti arah matanya, aku dapat melihat ZiTao dan Sehun bermesaraan di salah satu meja kantin bersama teman-teman sekelasnya.

Tak dapat kupungkiri, mereka nampak serasi. Sekalipun Zi Tao berumur lebih tua dari Sehun, sifat polos dan ramahnya membuatnya terlihat lebih muda di banding Sehun yang notabenya adik kelasnya. Dan Sehun, meski terkadang ia terlihat kekanakan, wajahnya yang tampan membuatnya pantas di sandingkan dengan Zi Tao.

Terlihat Zi Tao tengah membersihkan sisa selai di bibir Sehun dengan tangannya, namun secara tak terduga, lelaki lebih muda itu menarik tengkuk Zi Tao dan mendaratkan sebuah ciuman yang mengundang teriakan dari teman-teman satu meja mereka.

Terpaku, ZiTao nampak menatap Sehun dengan tatapan kaget. Dan saat bocah kelas dua itu mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Zi Tao, lelaki bermata panda itu langsung menundukkan kepalanya dan menubruk ke pelukan Sehun.

Srek.

Aku kembali mengalihkan mata ke arah Yi Fan yang telah bangkit dari tempat duduknya, dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan kantin.

Aku hanya terdiam, ayolah … dia bukan uke yang harus kukejar bukan? Akan terlihat sangat konyol dan aneh kalau aku mengejarnya layaknya lelaki mengejar sahabat wanitanya yang baru saja melihat kekasihnya berciuman panas dengan lelaki aneh.

Dan disinilah aku, duduk seorang diri di salah satu kursi kantin sembari melayangkan senyuman getir pada segelas latte yang sudah dingin.

Ponselku bergetar, ternyata Suho mengirimku pesan.

_Yi Fan kemana?_ Itulah bunyi pesan yang kuterima. **Entahlah**. Balasku.

_Bukankah kau bersamanya?_

**Hey, kau juga melihatnya bukan? Dia langsung berlari saat melihat adegan ****_kissing _****mereka. Mana kutau dia kemana.**

_Yeah, aku memang melihatnya. Akutepat di samping mereka kau tau?_

Aku menolehkan pandanganku dan melihat ke arah yang Suho maksud, dan bingo. Dia memang berada di samping seorang lelaki berwajah manis yang masih sibuk menggoda Sehun di samping kirinya.

Oh _daebak_. Ternyata kekasih barunya adik kelas yang berstatus sebagai sahabat seorang Oh Sehun. Haha!

**Wow, ****_cukkae_****! Kau dapat melihatnya live dan dari dekat.**

_Cih, ini menjijikan kau tau?_

**Dasar nista, kau bahkan pernah melakukan yang lebih parah saat berada di sampingku. Itu lebih menjijikan!**

_Ya,ya,ya. Aku akui. Tapi … bagaimanadengan Yi Fan sekarang?_

**Meski kita tau perasaannya, itu semua bukan urusan kita sobat.**

_Baiklah tuan serba tau, kau yangmenjadi stalker Yi Fan dan sekarang kau seolah tak peduli padanya. Aneh_.

**Terima kasih, tapi ini , kau pun tak tau apa yang harus kau lakukan bukan?**

Tak ada balasan, pangeran kelas tiga dari club sepak bola itu nampak terpaku pada layar ponselnya. Hingga lelaki manis di sampingnya menyikut lengannya, barulah ia tersadar dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari _flat _ponselnya. Aku tersenyum melihat tingkahnya. Mengataiku aneh? Kaupun juga sama!

.

.

.

.

Jam pelajaran sejarah, aku menatap malas buku tebal berisi silsilah keluarga kerajaan yang membuat kacamata bacaku terlihat buram. Ayolah, ini membosankan!

Aku beralih menatap Yi Fan yang tengah merunduk menatap buku miliknya, kamuflase aku tau ia bukan membaca huruf-huruf di lembaran putih di hadapannya itu, melainkan tengah memikirkan lelaki bermata panda yang tengah tersenyum-senyum aneh dihadapannya. Yeah, aku tau.

"baiklah, sampai disini materi pelajaran kita untuk hari ini. Kalian boleh merapihkan buku kalian" ucap Lee _seonsaengnim _sembari menutup buku pelajarannya, dan beranjak meninggalkan kelas.

"_Gege_" aku dapat mendengar Zi Tao memanggil Yi Fan dengan suara riang. Memperlambat gerak tanganku yang sibuk memasukkan barang-barangku ke dalam tas, aku menoleh ke arah Yi Fan yang tengah menatap Zi Tao dengan lembut.

"aku punya kabar gembira!" pekiknya girang, saat aku berdiri dari kursiku. Aku berjalan cepat, enggan mendengar kabar yang sebentar lagi akan meluncur dari bibir manis lelaki imut itu.

"aku—"

"aku atau Zi Tao, kau sekarang kekasih Sehun bukan?" potong Yi Fan sebelum Zi Tao selesai mengucapkan kalimatnya. Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. Meski terdengar miris, masih jauh baik ketimbang kabar itu keluar dari mulut Zi Tao. Selamat Yi Fan, kau memang hebat.

Berdiri sejenak di dekat jendela kelas, aku dapat melihat Yi Fan yang sedang mengacak rambut Zi Tao sayang. Ia tersenyum, dan secara tiba-tiba menarik Zi Tao dalam pelukannya. "semoga kau bahagia bersamanya" kira-kira itulah yang ia katakan pada Zi Tao. Meski tak dapat mendengarnya, gerak bibirnya terlihat jelas di mataku.

'_Wu Yi Fan, kau aktor amatir terbaik_!'

.

.

.

.

_Kelulusan_

_..._

"selamat pagi para pendengar setia JYS School radio, jumpa kembali dengan kami …"

"Jo Twins! Di siaran terakhir kami sebelum meninggalkan sekolah kita tercinta ini. _Hem_ … Youngmin _hyung_, bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"ini membingungkan _saengie_, di satu sisi aku bahagia karena kita semua telah berhasil lulus dengan nilai yang di sisi lainnya, aku sangat sedih karena harus berpisah dengan teman-teman kita … kau sendiri?"

"_argh_! Ini memang membingungkan … ! rasanya sulit sekali meninggalkan sekolah kita ini"

"haaah, sudahlah. Hentikan sejenak ocehan kita dan mari sapa para pendengar! Apa kabar… maafkan kebodohan kami yang tengah larut dalam kesedihan yang menyelimuti para siswa kelas tiga yang akan lulus"

"_ne_~ karena seperti yang kita semua , para siswa kelas tiga telah selesai menjalani seluruh pelajaran di JYS School tercinta ini!"

"dan bertugas sebagai perwakilan seluruh siswa kelas tiga, kami ingin mengucapkan rasa terima kasih kami pada seluruh guru yang telah mengajar kami selama ini, jika kami sering sekali berbuat kenakalan dan menyusahkan kalian, tidak mengerjakan tugas, mengobrol, dan membuat kegaduhan. Kami mohon para guru yang terhormat dan kami cintai untuk dengan besar hati memaafkan kami semua~"

"_ne_~! lalu untuk teman-teman tercinta …"

"tercinta? Kau hanya boleh mencintaiku!"

"aish …baiklah, untuk teman-teman sekalian yang aku sayangi. Kami ingin meminta maaf …!"

"_ne_ … maafkan aku dan adikku yangmulutnya kacau ini!"

"_yak_ _hyungie_!"

"_mwoya_?"

"kau mengatai mulutku kacau! _Huh_ … kauketerlaluan!"

"berhenti merengek, dan bacakan titipan dari salah satu teman misterius kita itu Kwang!"

"_iish_ … lihat saja pulang sekolah nanti _hyungie_!"

"berani mengancamku, sepeda kesayanganmu hancur Kwang!"

"_aish_, _arrraseo_ … !"

"nah bagi para pendengar, maafkan kegaduhan kami. Dan pada hari ini, kami akan membacakan surat titipan dari salah satu teman kita dari kelas tiga yang tidak mau memberikan identitas dirinya"

"yap! Agak mencurigakan, tapi karena suratnya yang cukup menguras air mata Youngmin _hyung_ tadi malam, kami dengan baik hati akan membacakan surat buatannya, dan memutarkan lagunya!"

"dasar mulut ember! Cepat bacakan~"

"ehemh …baiklah. 'Untuk Edison, orang yang selalu kusayangi. Hey Edi … apa hari ini kau baik-baik saja? Aku sedang memikirkanmu hari ini, apa kau memikirkanku? Hahaha, rasanya tidak' dia terlalu merendahkan diri."

"bagi siswa bernama Edison, aku harap kau tengah berada di sekolah dan mendengar siaran kami ini!"

.

.

_Seperti panah yang menyimpang dari sasaran, hatiku tak bisa menyentuhmu. Sekalipun kita saling bertatapan, meskipun ragamu berada di hadapanku, kau selalu menatap ketempat yang lain. Mengenalmu, seolah mengenang kembali masa kelam dalam hidupku. Aku bersukur tuhan mempertemukanku denganmu, tapi jika boleh aku meminta. Tuhan, hapuskan dia dari ingatanku._

_Aku menyayangimu, aku mencintaimu, aku selalu menatapmu, aku selalu ada untukmu,aku hanya untukmu. Meski kau tak pernah mengharapkanku, sekalipun kau tidak pernah menginginkan kehadiranku. Aku selalu berada di belakangmu. Mencoba melindungi tubuh rapuhmu di tiap detik yang bisa kulalui bersamamu. Aku selalu ada di sana, sadarkah kau akan hadirku?_

_Tersenyum saat hatiku menangis, tertawa saat hatiku menjerit pilu, tubuhku hampir hancur karena rasa sakit ini. Pernahkah sekali kau tau aku menahan perih ini?_

_Entahlah._

_Tapi …kumohon jangan bersedih, karena hancur berkeping-keping akan terasa lebih baik ketimbang harus melihatmu seperti itu. Aku harap kau mau melakukan satu permintaanku ini._

_Aku pernah mencoba mengacuhkanmu, namun gagal saat kau memanggil namaku. Suaramu itu, entah mengapa terdengar seperti panggilan darurat yang wajib ku jawab dan takdapat kuabaikan sedikit pun. Aku sadar, selama telingaku mendengar suaramu. Aku tak akan pernah bisa mengacuhkanmu._

_Pernah sekali aku mencoba membencimu, tapi aku langsung menyadari kalau itu tak akan mungkin. Karena saat melihat senyumanmu, hatiku akan berteriak 'Aku menyukaimu'. Dan aku tau, membencimu adalah sia-sia belaka selama aku masih melihat senyumanmu. Aku tak akan pernah membencimu._

_Dan saat aku ingin menghapus perasaanku padamu, aku tidak dapat melakukannya. Karena saat bayang wajahmu berada dalam ingatanku, aku semakin mencintaimu. Aku terus memikirkanmu. Aku ingin setiap hari berada di sisimu. Aku ingin melindungimu._

_Tetapi mengapa hati kita bersebrangan?_

_Mengapahanya aku yang memiliki perasaan ini? Mengapa hanya aku?_

_Ada banyak hari di mana aku sangat mengharapkanmu, ada banyak hari di mana aku sangat merindukanmu. "Aku mencintaimu" entah mengapa keluar dari bibirku. Sekali lagi, aku mengatakan itu untukmu. Sekali lagi, aku hanya dapat menatap sendu kepergianmu. "Aku menyayangimu" kukatakan dalam perihnya hatiku. Untuk kesekian kalinya aku mengucapkan kalimat itu. Untuk kesekian kalinya aku merasakan perih ini._

_Keinginginanku hanya untuk baik padanya, itu cukup membuatku bahagia. Bahkan jika ia hanya tersenyum sekali padaku, aku akan bahagia hanya dengan senyuman itu._

_Sampai orang yang di cintainya datang, aku hanya akan berada di sisinya dengan cara seperti ini, telah membuatku cukup merasa bahagia._

_Aku tidak menginginkan apa-apa lagi._

_Berada ditempat mana dia bisa menggapaiku jika ia mengulurkan tangannya. Ada di tempat di mana aku bisa mendengarnya jika ia memanggil namaku. Aku akan tinggal disana tanpa perubahan. Karena aku mencintainya, karena aku … bodoh. Aku menyayangimu._

_Karena akuaku mencintaimu._

_WYF_

.

.

"WYF? Apaini inisial namamu tuan misterius?"

"ah, rasanya aku ingin menangis lagi Kwangie"

"yah, aku akui surat ini memang membuat hati miris _hyunie_"

"dan untuk seorang bernama Edison, jika aku menjadi dirimu, aku pasti tak akan menuruti permintaannya untuk tidak bersedih. Kau sangat beruntung memiliki orang yang mencintaimu seperti WYF-shi, berterimakasihlah Edison-shi!"

"baiklah, selanjutnya … mari kita perdengarkan lagu pesanan WYF-shi. Selamat mendengarkan~!"

.

.

_Karena aku sangat bodoh dan tolol_

_Maka mataku tak dapat melihat yanglain kecuali kamu_

_Walaupun aku tau kau mencintainya_

_Kamu tak akan pernah tau sakit sakityang kurasa_

_Kamu mungkin tak pernah memikirkankusama sekali_

_Dan aku tau kita tak memilikikenangan_

_Tapi satu-satunya orang yangmenginginkanmu itu hanya aku_

_Pada akhirnya hanya air mataku yangjatuh_

_Aku dian, kamu menjauh_

_Aku berdiri,_

_Kembali_

_Melihatmu dari hari ke hari_

_Kamu tak melihat jika aku sangatmencintaimu_

_Seperti angin_

_Kau hanya melintas terbang_

_Ada banyak hari dimana aku sangatmerindukanmu_

_Ada banyak hari di mana aku sangatmengharapkan setuhanmu_

_Aku mencintaimu, entah mengapaterucap dari bibirku_

_Sekali lagi aku menangis untukmu_

_Sekali lagi aku merasa kehilanganmu_

_Sayang_

_Aku mencintaimu_

_Aku menunggumu_

_Kamu mungkin tidak pernahmemimpikanku_

_Dan aku tau aku jatuh cinta sepihak_

_Pada akhirnya_

_Aku hanya membuat semuanya hanyauntukku_

_Mencintaimu seperti sebuah sungaiair mata yang akan mengalir setiap kamu tak di sini_

_Meskipun hatimu tak menjadi milikku_

_Akan menjadi cukup hanya denganmelihatmu tersenyum_

_Ada banya hari di mana aku hanyamelihat hujan_

_Ada banyak hari di mana aku merasaamat tersakiti_

_Aku merindukanmu, entah mengapaterucap dari bibirku_

_Selamat tinggal_

_Meski bukan aku yang di sampingmu_

_Tapi aku menginginkanmu_

_Aku tak bisa berhentimengharapkanmu._

_(Because I'm Stupid Ost BBF)_

.

.

.

.

Author POV

.

.

"siaran radio tadi, apa surat itu kau yang mengirim?" tanya seorang lelaki berkacamata, pada seorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi yang tengah menatap keluar jendela perpustakaan dengan tatapan kosong dan senyuman tipis.

"kau mengetahuinya?" yang di tanya balik bertanya.

"aku sudah mengetahuinya sejak lama" ujar si lawan bicara dengan nada sarkas tanpa memandangnya.

Menoleh cepat, lelaki bertubuh jangkung itu menatap heran lelaki berkacamata yang tengah bersandar pada dinding tak jauh darinya.

"aku tak tau kapan pastinya, tapi aku tau kau menyimpan perasaan pada Zi Tao bahkan sebelum Sehun mengenalnya" ucapnya santai, sembari beralih menatap si jangkung yang mematung di tempatnya.

Melakukan kebiasaan yang sering di lihat lelaki berkacamata, lelaki jangkung itu menundukkan kepala sembari tersenyum lebar. Tak menyangka jika ada orang yang memperhatikan dirinya.

"apa kau tersentuh?" tanya si jangkung.

Tersenyum mengejek, lelaki berkacamata itu melangkahkan kaki mendekati jangkung yang kiniduduk pada pembatas jendela. Menempatkan diri tepat di samping kanannya, ia membetulkan letak kaca mata miliknya yang sedikit merosot.

"tersentuh?"decihnya, sembari menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. "aku malah tertawa akan kebodohanmu. Kau memang benar-benar bodoh, sangat-amat bodoh" lanjutnya.

"cinta itu egois Yi Fan, penuh obsesi. Memiliki, dan saling dimiliki. Terikat, dan mengikat. Penuh usaha dan pengorbanan. Dan kau?" lelaki berkaca mata menunjuksi jangkung—Yi Fan.

"kau tidak melakukan hal itu. Itu bukan cinta Yi Fan, menyerah, mengalah, melepas, menangis? Oh ayolah sobat. Kau laki-laki bukan banci, meski Sehun adik sepupumu, tak seharus kau mengalah padannya!"

"Sehun cukup baik untuk Zi Tao"

"jadi kau tidak menganggap dirimu sendiri orang baik? Kau terlewat baik Yi Fan!"

"pandangan kita tentang cinta berbeda Chanyeol"

"berbeda bukan berarti kau harus menjadi orang bodoh seperti ini Yi Fan!" geram, lelaki berkacamata itu—Chanyeol, sembari menarik erat kerah seragam Yi Fan dan menatapnya tajam.

Namun tak lama, tatapan itu mengiba. "tidak seharusnya kau bertindak bodoh Yi Fan" lirihnya, seraya melepaskan cengkramannya.

Yi Fan merundukkan kepala, sembari tersenyum. Membalikkan badan, seraya mentap taman sekolah yang nampak kosong tak berpenghuni.

"Cinta, ada ribuan definisi tentangnya. Begitu pula penilaian setiap orang, bagi mereka …makna cintapun berbeda-beda. Seperti kita,"

"cinta bagiku … adalah kebahagiaan. Selama orang yang kucintai bahagia, aku takapa-apa" ujar Yi Fan sembari tersenyum.

"itu kolot namanya, bahagia karena melihat orang bahagia? Cih, kau jangan membohongi hatimu!"

"yah …memang terkadang merasa sakit, tapi akan lebih baik ketimbang aku harus melihatnya terkekang dan tersakiti oleh cintaku yang terlalu mengikatnya"

"kau takakan melukainya jika kau tak terlalu mengikatnya" ujar Chanyeol kesal.

"tidak mengikatnya dengan erat maksudmu?" tanya Yi Fan, Chanyeol mengangguk.

"bukankah itu sama saja memberikan kesempatan padanya untuk melepaskan ikatan yang kaubuat?"

Chanyeol terdiam, "cih" ucapnya seraya membuang wajah.

"lagi pula,dari mana kau tau definisi cinta jika kau sendiri belum merasakannya?" Yi Fan balik bertanya dengan nada sarkas. "apa maksudmu?"

"kau pernahjatuh cinta? Menyukai seseorang …" jelas Yi Fan sembari tersenyum. Mengejek.

"aku tak perlu merasakannya hanya untuk menilainya. Cukup melihat kisah cinta di sekitarku, aku tau apa itu cinta" jawab Chanyeol sembari melepas kacamata miliknya.

"kalau seperti itu, kau jauh lebih bodoh dariku namanya!"

"_mwoya?"_

"menilai sesuatu yang kau sendiri belum tau rasanya, itu sama saja memberikan penilaan terhadap sebuah buku hanya melalui sampul dan sinopsisnya saja. Dan sekalipun kau mengetahui synopsis sebuah buku dan dapat mengira-ngira isi ceritanya. Kau tak akan mengetahui secara pasti cerita yang terkandung di dalamnya. Bisa saja penilaianmu tepat, tapi tak sedikit kemungkinan pula penilaianmu jauh melenceng dari apa yang ada dalam perkiraanmu."

"begitu pula cinta, kau tau cinta. Kau tau siapa yang tengah jatuh cinta, di matamu cinta adalah sesuatu yang mengikat, tapi kau tidak pernah merasakannya secara nyata. Hanya membandingkan dari kisah satu orang dengan kisah orang lainnya. Itu tandanya, kau hanya melihat cinta dari sampulnya. Melihat buku hanya dengan penilaian mata, kau bisa memberikan referensi yang salah pada seseorang yang suka membaca buku sepertiku." Yi Fan menaikan salah satu alis matanya.

"kau tau cinta menyakitkan, tapi kau belum pernah mengalaminya. Itu sama saja kau menilai sebuah buku melalui sinopsisnya saja. Bukan secara menyeluruh dan hanya sekilas baca. Mengira-ngira cinta hanya dengan sepenggal saja, kau bisa saja berada dalam kesalahan besar karena tak tau makna sebenarnya yang terkandung didalamnya."

"jadi jika bisa kusarankan, rasakan dulu cinta yang nyata. Baru kau menilainya, lalu … kau ajari aku. Hemh … bagaimana tuan Park Chanyeol?"

Tersenyum aneh, Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang seraya mengalihkan pandangan ke arah luar jendela. Ikut menikmati hembusan angin menjelang musim semi yang terasa menyegarkan.

"jadi tuan Wu Yi Fan si pembaca dan penilai buku yang baik, apa yang akan kau lakukan saat ini?" tanya Chanyeol.

"apa?" YiFan kembali balik bertanya.

"tentu saja tentang cintamu bodoh! Bagaimana dengan kisah cintamu dengan Zi Tao!" omel Chanyeol geram.

"oh …entahlah. Dia sudah bahagia, ya sudah"

"kau tidak mengharapkannya kembali? Bukankah kau akan selalu mencintainya?"

"kita lihat saja permaian tuhan." Ujar Yi Fan.

"hah?"

"sebuah buku menceritakan sebuah kisah, saat membaca kita dapat mengira-ngira akhir ceritanya. Kita memang dapat mengetahui akhir cerita itu saat sampai pada lembar terakhir. Tapi untuk mengetahuinya secara pasti, hanya pemulisnya lah yang mengetahuinya."

"jadi? Ayolah … aku bukan kutu buku sepertimu, gunakan bahasa sehari-hari! Sulit sekali sih berbicara denganmu!"

"haha, sudahlah … lain kali aku akan menjelaskannya" ujar Yi Fan seraya bangkit meraih tas miliknya dan berjalan menuju pintu perpustakaan.

"hey, manabisa seperti itu!" teriak Chanyeol seraya mengejarnya.

"kau akan memahaminya lebih baik jika kau mulai membaca buku"

"aku tidak suka"

"kalau begitu tanyakan pada orang lain, aku malas." Ujar Yi Fan sembari tersenyum kecil.

"ternyata kau itu bukan pendiam melainkan pemalas _eoh_?"

"menurutmu?"

"ternyata kau menyebalkan!" decih Chanyeol sembari menatap sengit Yi Fan yang masih saja tersenyum mengejek.

"jadi hanya seperti ini kisah cintamu?"

"_yeah_, _maybe_?"

"ishh…"

"sudahlah, hentikan decihanmu. Memang apa yang kau harapkan dari kisahku _eh_? Akhir bahagia? Jangan aneh, kau bilang sendiri aku bodoh. Yah seperti inilah akhir cinta seorang yang bodoh."

"cinta seorang yang bodoh?! Hah! Cocok!"

.

.

.

.

###

END~!

###

Ottoke? Apakah dari kalian sudah ada yang membacanya? Hehe, kalau sudah, yaa...maaf saja ne? Maklum, ini republish.

Hampir sama dengan Four Seasons, hanya saja, di Triangle Love Story ini ceritanya ngak saling berhubungan. Tapi intinya sama, tentang cerita cinta segi tiga. Dan Khusus untuk KrisTao Story.

Dan dalam cerita, akan ada satu tokoh yang akan menjadi orang ketiga, entah itu Kris, Tao, atau member-member EXO lainnya.

..

Well, untuk chap selanjutnya, kalian mau siapa yang jadi orang ketiga?

...

oke, sekian. Silakan tinggalkan review dan jawaban ne~! ^^

Thanks for Read and review ... ^^)/


End file.
